


[PODFIC] Yours, Steve by Soniclipstick

by Pywren



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Engagement, Dog Tags, Fear Itself (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Civil War (comic), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve's Letter to Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, from when Tony nearly killed himself, post-Siege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pywren/pseuds/Pywren
Summary: Tony has read the news, he’s seen footage of the infighting and the arrest and Steve’s bloody body on the courthouse steps. He might not remember, but he understands why Steve can barely look him in the eye anymore.But there’s a ring on the chain of a set of dog tags that have no business being in Tony’s safe. And it fits his finger perfectly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[PODFIC] Yours, Steve by Soniclipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yours, Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044623) by [soniclipstick (veriscence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/pseuds/soniclipstick). 



> This beautiful story belongs to soniclipstick and I loved making a recording of it. Please go to the original post and give it all the love it deserves.

[Pywren](https://soundcloud.com/user-67605401) · [Yours, Steve by soniclipstick](https://soundcloud.com/user-67605401/yours-steve-by-soniclipstick)


End file.
